1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to hitches or hitching devices. More particularly, the present invention pertains to hitches for use with tractors. Even more particularly, the present invention pertains to hitches for tractors having means for adjusting the vertical height of an agricultural implement attached thereto.
2. Prior Art
There has been disclosed heretofore a plurality of hitches having means for vertically adjusting the ball portion thereof. See, inter alia, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,865,406 and 3,708,183. Generally, such hitches are utilized in connection with an automotive vehicle for towing mobile homes and the like.
The art of agricultural hitches has, also, provided disclosures of means for vertically adjusting the height or elevation of an agricultural implements connected to a tractor associated hitch. See, inter alia, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,664,686; 2,727,448; 3,400,949 and 3,472,528.
The present invention, as will subsequently be detailed, provides a ball-type vertically adjustable trailer hitch of reduced cost of manufacture, and facility of use, adapted for use with agricultural related apparatus.